The motor vehicle market is ever evolving towards smaller, lighter, more efficient vehicles. In doing so all parts of a motor vehicle must be reduced in size and weight, including the vehicle occupant restraint systems. The current invention provides a dual stage driver's side airbag inflator having a size and weight that is smaller than prior art dual stage driver's side airbag inflators. A dual stage driver's side airbag inflator of the present invention provides these improvements using specialized component geometries and the way in which the components function.